Am I A Psycho?
by blubird0323
Summary: Draco Malfoy fell in love with her during their 4th year. However, that love unacquainted until he saves her life during the Battle of Hogwarts, risking his own. When he is sent into exile to the Muggle world for one year, no magic or inheritance, she accompanies him and together they bond in ways nobody who knew them could have ever expected. POST DH AU DM/HG Drug use/Sex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

Officially, it started during the Battle of Hogwarts, but really it all started during 4th year. We could tell the whole story now but that would be no fun!

Draco Malfoy was terrified. Other than the Golden Trio, not a lot of people see him that way. Especially not his hang of goons. But, here he was, sitting in the Great Hall, the pit of his stomach wrenching two different ways.

He shouldn't have been there. He was supposed to be with his family. His dark mark was on fire. Voldemort was screaming for him.

"What are we doing, Draco? Other than a few sniveling, half breed first years, we are the only ones in our year that are here." Crabbe snarled, sneering around the Great Hall as the rest of the students tittered about nervously. Everyone was waiting for word from McGonagal. She had yet to enter.

"I have a plan, Crabbe. So shut up or leave. My plan doesn't need a partner."

Crabbe's eyes glinted.

"My mark is on fire, Draco. You're is not? We need to leave-"

Crabbe jumped as Draco flew around and have him a cold, haughty stare.

"Leave. Tell the dark Lord that I am following his orders. I am his threat to Hogwarts." Crabbe snickered.

"I am not going to lie to the dark lord. I am leaving, though. Be careful, Draco, lest you wish to die with these filthy half bloods and mudbloods. Don't forget whose side you're on. Wouldn't want your mum to be hurt-" Draco whipped back around and suddenly Crabbe found the painfully, sparking tip of Draco's wand poking him directly in the nose.

"Leave. Now!" He snarled. Crabbe stumbled up from the Slytherin table and wandered out of the Great Hall. The room rumbled louder still from the other house tables.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco Malfoy saw a familiar trio's heads pointed his direction. He turned to look and see all three of them staring at him intensely, confused and angry.

 _They think that I mean to hurt them._

Draco continued to stare back, looking each of them in the eye once, but staying firmly planted in Hermione.

 _I am here for you._ He thought hard to her, hoping maybe she was a Legilimens and would hear him. He did not care of she didn't understand, so long as she was safe. He could see confusion in her eyes as they stated back at him, and distrust. She was uneasy. As she should be. _He_ was coming.

"Attention! Attention students!" He started in surprise. McGonagal was here. And there seemed to be some new faces standing around her podium. He recognized one as Professor Lupin, the DADA teacher in their 3rd year. He looked rather worn and ragged. He held hands with a small woman with pink-no blue-no red hair, oh god. He could see her hand wrapped around his own tightly and her brow was furrowed. Something about her was familar to him, but he couldnt place his finger on it. Then, he made the connection. Nymphadora. His half blood cousin, the one who had married the werewolf.

 _Blood traitor._

"Students. These are grave times, indeed. Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts. Now is the time to leave, if you do not want to fight him or are not able to fight back.."

Draco knew that he was expected to leave, but he couldnt. The other students were still looking towards McGonagal, awaiting instruction. He slouched down at his spot in the Slytherin table, empty save for him. He saw more than a few glares his way but ignored them. His left forearm was on fire. He set his head down in his arms and clenched his teeth to the pain.  
 _He can't make me leave. I can't._

He could hear Mcgonagal address the students, telling them what was to happen and what they were awaiting. Suddenly, he felt a resounding bass deep within his chest and echoing the Great Hall. He saw the look of terror and rage enter McGonagal's features and transform her face into a snarl.

It was Voldemort.

 ** _Hogwarts._** **_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._**

A deep chill ran down Draco's spine.

 _But they will fight. And everyone will die. He is coming._

He could feel a steady, sharp pressing on his mind and focused to guard against it. He needed Voldemort to believe that he was trying to bring Potter to him. The fact that the dark lord was peering into his mind was not reassuring to him.

 _He knows I am a traitor._

As chaos surrounded him, he felt the eyes on him as if they were fire. The Golden Trio once again.

While everyone around them were assembling and preparing for the horrendous fight that would ensue so frighteningly soon, Draco Malfoy just sat where he was, looking lost. He knew they also hadn't moved and were watching him closely. He could feel her trying to analyze his motives. He turned his head to stare directly into her quizzical green eyes, startling her. He saw the surprise in her face. He continued to stare at her, trying to draw on her Gryffindor courage to give him the strength to fight on the correct side.

 _Triwizard tournament, remember._ He silently projected to her. His Legilimency was weak, but he hoped his raw emotion would give that message a little push. He needed her to have even the smallest speck of trust in him, even if it's based off of a fuzzy, chaotic memory.

Hermione started as a rushing flow of emotion hit her. She did not recognize the feelings as her own. Presently, she was still staring daggers into crystal blue eyes not far far away. Malfoy had caught Harry and Ron glaring at him. He always see them. Usually, as of the last year or so, he had begun ignoring them rather than antagonize much to Ron's dismay. However, this time he had turned to stare back at them, although uncharacteristically softer than expected, and directly at her.

She had been thrown off by that. He was giving her such a worried and helpless look. Suddenly, a vague memory drifted into her subconscious. She recognized that at this moment, that memory had been plucked from the depths of her mind on purpose. She saw fire and... flags. The triwizard tournament.

 _But why.. what has that got to do with anything?_

Malfoy's face, three years younger, appeared. He was panicked and running. He ran into her. He grabbed her and pulled her in the direction he was running. It was still so fuzzy, like all she could see was the dark, black smoke from the enflamed tents and forest. She felt his sweaty hand clasped into hers tightly and remembers her anger and confusion.

 _"Malfoy, let me go!" She snatched her hand from his grasp and dodged a particularly nasty fireball from an unidentifiable death eater. He grabbed her again and flung them both behind a large tree. "Stop it! Stop touching me!" She shrieked and suddenly his hand was over her mouth._

 _"Granger, don't bite me! I'm trying to get you out of here-ow! Damn it quiet!" He stammered in frustration, releasing his_ _grip on her._

 _"Let me go! Help! Heeell-" Draco tackled her to the ground and rolled them back behind the tree. He grasped her firmly to him, her body flush against his own. Hermione was uncomfortable._

 _"Granger be quiet or they will hurt you!" He whispered frantically. In the distance, they could hear screams of terror. Hermione stiffened._

 _"What is this?" She whispered back, seeing in the distance, four human bodies floating violently and sporadically. The little girl was screaming. Draco held her tighter._

 _"Death eaters," he exhaled softly, as if it was only a sigh. Hermione didn't not fight him anymore. He felt her lean slightly further into him. The family's screams grew louder and more hysterical. They stayed where they were and waited._

Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Draco was still staring at her when it happened. A deep rumble filled the hall. Everyone grew silent. He noticed Granger snap out of the memory he had placed her in. She hadn't seen enough of it. He felt disappointment gnawing at his stomach and his heart pounded erratically. He saw McGonagall bewitching the armor to life and leading them to defend the school. He watched everyone stood and began preparing themselves. Potter sprinted out of the Great Hall and for moment Draco really, truly hoped he was giving himself up. Maybe then the dark lord would spare Hogwarts.

 _No, he wouldnt. There is too much for him to gain._

He glanced around, noticing a group of red ( _Weasleys...)_ and see a touch of brown. He saw Ron's hand on the small of her back and felt himself flush in jealousy. He stood up. He saw many pairs of eyes glinting suspiciously at him as he left the hall. He stood out in the corridor, feeling the rumbling worsen.

Draco could not move. It felt as if his heart was encased in ice. His left forearm burned as if he had dipped it in lava. He glanced down to confirm that the mark was indeed not on fire. He still wasn't fully convinced. He fell back against the wall and tried to breathe.

Hermione was no fool. She had realised that the emotions had been from Malfoy. Something had been off about him since their fourth year at Hogwarts. Ever since the Quidditch World Cup. He had hidden her and they had witnessed the brutal torture of a muggle family. She had been so terrified that she had let him hold her to him. Draco Malfoy, touching a mudblood. But he certaintly wasn't treating her like a mudblood. He had held her until the fires had started to burn out and the cries had turned into an ominous silence. She had been crying at that time. All she could see was that little girl. And he had held her until she heard Ron screaming her name.

After that, she often caught him staring at her. He did not always notice her catch him, though. Once in potions during 4th year, Professor Snape had partnered them together to produce a particularly complicated potion. Draco had called her every name in the book and everything he said to her was condescending. He would not look her in the eye. She noticed when they were halfway through that he was shaking. He dropped the Phoenix feathers into the brew and the option turned a sickly yellow colour. Completely ruined. He had yelled at her. Snape had even taken points from Slytherin for how hostile he had acted, but he had never looked her in the eye. It was strange.

"'Mione, Hermione!" She snapped into reality. Oh yeah, she was at Hogwarts and it was war. Right now. There has been intense rumbles booming through the castle and becoming louder every moment. She needed to concentrate.

"Where do we need to go?" She asked Ron, who was looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"We need to find the room of requirement!" Ron tightly grasped her upper arm and they started running. Then, Ron stopped in his tracks. Over in the distance, his brother Percy was approaching the rest of the Weasley family. We changed course towards them.

Percy was apologizing for his past behavior, mainly his turning into the minister's pet. He was forgiven and the Weasley family took the rest of the time they had and states together.

 _I thought we were in a hurry.. we need to be there with Harry!_

But she didn't not know how to say that in so many words so she stayed silent. She had seen Malfoy flee the Great Hall.

 _What the hell is he up to? Oh, I hope he isn't going after Harry!_

She had to tell Ron. They needed to go now. She went and pulled him away from his brothers.

"Ron, we have to go now! Harry could be in danger!" Ron's face twisted in realization.

"Okay, 'Mione. Just let me say good bye." She nodded at him and stepped away. She started towards the exit, knowing he woild catch up. There was a tight knot in her stomach.

 _Something terrible is going to happen. What if we lose.._

She saw Luna practising a defensive shield charm. Luna stopped when she noticed Hermione and rushed over to her.

"You look very unsure." Luna stated bluntly. Hermione nodded at her.

"Harry ran off. We are already separated. Malfoy is here too. I just feel something terrible will happen, Luna." Luna placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Something bad will most certaintly happen," Hermione turned white and Luna shook her head. "Something had will happen if you believe that. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in Harry! You have all survived this long. And if not, at least we tried."

Hermione nodded as Ron ran up to them.

"Let's go!"  
-

Draco was still leaning against the wall when Ron and Hermione charged past him and towards the deafening roars of war near the front of the castle. He followed, stumbling behind them as he dodged falling chunks of rock. Voldemort had brought giants to fight for him. Draco felt sick and continued faster behind them.

He could hear a mad cackle in the distance and his blood ran cold.

 _Aunt Bella.._

He ran faster. All he could think of is what she discovered when she had been teaching him Occlumency. She had seen his secret. She had called him a petulant child that wanted everything he should not or could not have. She had seen him holding her and felt his deeper emotions.

 **"I'll kill her myself! I can't let my baby nephew make such a mistake! I'll gouge her pretty little mudblood eyes out!"**

That was the reason she had tortured Hermione alone when the trio was captured.

He turned a corner and had to stop abruptly. He had found the beginning of the fight. Hermione was not here, however he had found Neville Longbottom accompanied by Fred and George Weasley. They had been cornered by the Carrow siblings. Amycus was carelessly tossing violent spells at them that they were narrowly dodging. Correction, George was down after well aimed Sectumsempra.

Blood poured from a deep wound in his side. His twin went to defend him from Amycus' killing curse. Draco didn't have time to get involved. He sprinted past them and continued to follow his aunt's insane laughter. He knew if he did find her, she would most definitely find his Hermione.

 _Mine. I wish._ He thought disdainfully. Still, Draco ran. He felt the dark lord attempting to break his barriers and tried to continue focusing on keeping him out. He was becoming exhausted. He was starting to feel very desperate.

 _Where is she?! What if He had HER._

His chest was pounding. His mouth tasted coppery, as if he had a mouth full of blood. His stomach was twisted into knots. Then, he heard her.

"Fuck you!" Hermione howled. He turned towards her voice, nearly falling off of a moving staircase in the process. Draco felt his body vibrating from the effort of containing his magic. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. He turned the corner into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and he saw her.

 _No!_

Bellatrix Lestrange had Hermione by the hair, forcing the pretty Gryffindor's head back and dragging her back. Fenrir Greyback had Molly Weasley in his grasp. He was teasing the poor woman, running his sharp claws across her throat. Luna Lovegood was unconscious a few feet away, with a slowly growing puddle of blood around her head.

"Oh! Draco! Welcome to the party!" Bellatrix greeted him warmly and grinned, whilst still gripping Hermione's hair. Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"LUNA!" She cried. Draco felt his heart beating faster. He looked up at Bellatrix with a cold sneer on his face, although his cheeks were flushed from his anger.

"Why are you wasting time on them? I thought you said that you wanted to get Potter." Bellatrix came close to him, faster than he expected and he fell back. She was in his face and she had not let go of Hermione.

"Draco, I can smell your rage. Your heart sounds like it could explode. I told you NOT to fall for it!" She threw Hermione to the ground next to him. He caught her just in time to stop her head from striking the stone. She immediately shoved him off of her. Hermione stated at him, eyes wide and looking panicked. "Move now, Draco and maybe I can convince our Dark Lord to spare you for your spoiled lust." Bellatrix circles them like a cat, twiddling her wand in his fingers and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The Dark Lord already knows you have changed allegiance. He knows you're a **_traitor_**!" She snarled, practically spitting in his face. Draco tried to remain unfazed, although it took everything he had not to explode. Molly Weasley was screaming in the background.

Greybark snarled in the background for Bellatrix to hurry up and kill the mudblood. Instead, the wicked witch pointed her wand at Draco.

"I am going to punish you, you insolent little traitor. **_Cruuuucio_**!"

Draco was suddenly stabbed by thousands of knives all at once, followed by what felt like the twisting of limbs in the incorrect directions. He couldn't help his screaming. He let go of his magic and billowed out of him in waves, knocking everyone off of their feet. Molly Weasley was freed and managed to curse Fenrir Greyback out of the equation. Now it was three against one. Draco was still screaming. He thought he was going to die. And then it was over and he rolled into his side, gasping for breath. Hermione was still at his side, as still as a statue. Her eyes were closed tight, her hands clasped tightly around his left hand. His heartbeat slowed and he sat up quickly, assessing the situation at hand. Molly Weasley had distracted Bellatrix Lestrange with some well placed jinxes, however she was now backed into a corner and all she do was deflect. Draco got to his feet and raised his wand to her. He felt the last of his built up manager channeling through to fuel this unforgivable curse.

"Avada Kadavra!"

His beloved aunt Bellatrix dropped to the ground, gone forevermore. He fell back to the stone floor, eyes blurry. That curse took a lot more mojo than he thought. It took him longer than he thought to recover. He could hear Molly Weasley and Hermione talking above him but he still couldn't recognize any words. He groaned and tried to sit up. He felt two, soft hands gently pull him back down and felt quiet words in his ear. Unfortunately, his ears were still ringing. He felt something press to his lips, the edge of a cup? His opened his mouth and felt a sort of liquid flow into his mouth. He felt his cheek being stroked, a somewhat coaxing feeling, and swallowed the liquid. He felt his vision very slowly begin to spot back into focus until he could see again. Draco sat up. Molly Weasley was staring into his soul.

"Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate what you've done but can you explain to me what your agenda is? Whose side are you on?" Draco felt the fluttering tickle of anxiety in his stomach. He did not want to tell them the truth about his betrayal. She would make fun of him.

 _And I would deserve it for everything I have done and let be done to her.._

No, he couldn't not tell her that. He thought of something else, something that was also true.

"I don't want to be a murderer." Draco flushed with embarrassment. He hoped Molly Weasley bought that from him. Her expression softened slightly. "We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, struggling to stand. Hermione stood up and helped pull him up from the ground. He balances on the balls of his feet shakily and she steadied him by grasping his shoulders. Her and Molly shook their heads. Hermione came around to look in his eyes.

"Malfoy, we are here to fight against Voldemort. Running away will not win the war and he would find you. It is better to stay and die trying-" Draco's hands flew up to grab Hermione's waist and he stared into her green eyes.

"He is going to kill my family. He had already threatening the worst he thinks he could do to me. I can't let him know about you." Hermione's nose twisted with confusion.

"Wha-" She started but was quickly interrupted by Molly Weasley's cry of pain. They both looked to see Mrs. Weasley turn into ash and become disintegrate into nothing. Draco's mouth went dry and he moved in front of Hermione yet again.

Antonin Dolohov stepped out of the shadows. He tittered to himself.

"First the brothers, finally the sister. I've taken three Prewett lives..."

Draco held his wand at the ready. Dolohov shook his head at him.

"You know, young Malfoy. Your father was useless, but I never could have dreamed that he had a blood traitor for a son. It is a shame that he will never know it. I would have enjoyed to see his shame."

Draco stiffened visibly.

 _My father is dead. Mother.._

"Of course, the Dark Lord killed your mother too. Then, he let us have our way with her. It was great fun." Dolohov cackled. Draco paled until Hermione was sure that he had actually died. He leaned away from her and gagged. He wiped his mouth and looked back up at Dolohov, an unrecognizable glint in his eye. Dolohov laughed in his face.

"Oh what! Do you think you can fight me, boy? Do you know how many half breed and mudblood scum I have killed!" He spit in Draco's face. Draco's angry expression darkened further and he shoved his wand into the death waters chest, tip sparking erratically and shocking the old man.

"Fuck you!"

"Expelliarmus!" Dolohov's want flew out of his hand and across the room. Draco turned to Hermione.

"No! Granger, you need to get out of here!" He was panicking. Goddamn her hero complex. He saw her shaking her head out of the corner of his eye while he watched Dolohov moving in on them. The death eater would not need his wand to finish them. He felt pressing from all sides. It was started to feel as if his mind would cave in on himself. He has never been under this much pressure. Hermione still had not moved from his side, her wand at the ready and brows furrowed in concentration. He knew it would be best not to argue with the witch. It would just get them killed faster.  
"Do not underestimate him, Granger. He is a master of nonverbal magic and Legilimency." Hermione paled slightly and her expression hardened. He saw her setting up her mental defenses. He felt a small but of relief that she had so quickly understood. Well, she was the brightest witch of their age. He should not underestimate her either. He saw a flash of memory. Hermione was screaming in Malfoy manor, his aunt cutting into her soft skin, demanding information on the Order. He shuddered at the memory and nonverbally cast the leg locker jinx at Dolohov. Dolohov deflected it back with barely a twitch of his wand. Draco blocked only barely in time to stop it.

Suddenly, he felt the defenses inside his mind collapse. Dolohov had used his Legilimency and a nonverbal Imperious curse. In only seconds, he had lost all control of himself. He found himself frozen and felt Dolohov beginning to pull his strings, as well as exploring his thoughts. Draco saw an image of Hermione and he knew that Dolohov knew now the truth of why he had stayed at Hogwarts. He stared at the older man as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Very, very interesting..." Dolohov fearlessly strode up to the duo. Hermione fled further away to hide behind a stone pillar. Draco found himself unable to run after her and soon found Dolohov's nose touching the tip of his own. "So, Lucius' only son is in love with a _mudblood_ , what a shame for the Malfoy name," Draco felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger. Dolohov snickered at him. "I will do you a favor. You are already in a bubbling cauldron." Draco felt himself turning against his will to face in the direction Hermione was hiding.

 _ **Find her, kill her, then find Potter.**_ Draco screamed internally, fighting harder than he has ever fought before, to regain control of his body. He saw himself through his eyes, like a predator stalking his prey. _Hermione, stay hidden! Curse me! Kill Dolohov! Anything!_ Draco felt a numbness creep into his subconsciousness. He now could only see as if he was walking through a dark and narrow tunnel. His hand holding his wand at the ready for any sign of movement. There was an internal struggle inside of him between himself and Dolohov. In his distress, Draco could feel his magic beginning to build up frighteningly fast. The only noise he could hear was a loud, high pitched hum. Even under the Imperious curse, his hands were shaking violently. His body abruptly turned to the right where he saw Hermione knelt down in a corner, looking brave and determined. He felt Dolohov exerting all of his strength to control him. Dolohov wanted him to kill Hermione Granger. Right now. He could see his arm slowly rising up and the words were on the tip of his tongue. He saw Hermione's eyes widen in terror and her sad green eyes stared into his own. He felt his heart stop. Then, the muscle began to pump faster than it ever had and Draco felt a terrible pain in his chest, as if he was being torn in half. He felt Dolohov lose control of his mind and he heard the man begin to scream in pain. Draco dropped to the floor, vision black but still conscious and able to feel the built up magic inside of him bursting out. He tasted blood. He felt a hand on his cheek and then Draco fell into darkness.

So, it has been a long time since I've written a fanfic :) I am sorry for the sporadic and patchy plot. I do have a plan for this story, and the pieces will come together. :D Until then, stay tuned for more!

Fun fact: Name of this fic was inspired by a Tech N9ne song.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I continue to not be J.K. Rowling.

* * *

There have been too many casualties in this Wizard war. Too many good people lost..

Hermione sighed. _"He is going to kill my family. He had already threatening the worst he thinks he could do to me. I can't let him know about you."  
_ Her nose scrunched up in her confusion. _Malfoy really lost it during the war._ She thought to herself as she sat back down in the soft chair next to Ron's bed. They were at St. Mungo's. Ron had been thrown into the whomping willow by an unknown death eater and had been pummeled into an unrecognizable pulp. Luckily, he would survive. It was finally near the end of a long recovery. It had been only a couple of months since Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the Order. Near the end, they had thought Harry dead. Hagrid had walked back from the forest, loudly blubbering and carrying a limp Harry in his arms. But that had been a ruse. Harry said that it had been Malfoy's mother who'd saved him, just before her murder in front of them all. She had only wanted to find her son. Hermione frowned, glancing down at her hand that was gently clasping Ron's. She sighed and released her grip, standing to her feet. Ron did not even know she was there. She wandered to the stairwell and, hesitating a moment, began to make her way up to the fourth floor. Ron was staying on the first floor. His wounds were no longer grievous and he could now breathe on his own, so he didn't need close monitoring. The higher the floor at St. Mungo's, the more serious the situation. She entered the fourth floor and began searching the halls for section E. There was a vast difference between the first floor and the fourth floor. The fourth floor was much quieter, significantly emptier, and a touch sadder. This was the floor that housed mental patients. More accurately, patients damaged by their own magic. Hermione had a hard time not relating into to a Muggle asylum.

Hermione turned a corner and found her destination. She cracked the door and peered inside. An older, weathered looking witch greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I'd like to warn you that Mr. Malfoy is a tad more agitated than normal today." Hermione smiled at her. "When is he not agitated, Professor McGonagall?" They chuckled. Minerva's face dropped into a scowl. "Maybe you will have better luck than I have today. How is Mr. Weasley?"

"He is considerably improved. They want to release him in four days. He can stand up now. " Hermione beamed and then shrank visibly. "Ron wants me to move into a flat with him." Minerva gave her a knowing stare. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He is still vibrating from the impact of his near death experience. He just wants me to take care of him. I'm trying to convince him and Harry to move in with each other." Minerva was still laughing as she sat in the lobby. "Good luck with this train wreck." Hermione turned and opened the door to room 408. It was a small room, as he was being housed by the Ministry. After the Battle of Hogwarts and his parents horrific deaths, the Ministry had seized the Malfoy fortune as _evidence_ and left Draco with nothing.

 _How cruel, though technically that is the best punishment for Draco Malfoy.._ Hermione thought to herself as she closed the door behind her and walked steadily towards her former enemy. Draco was curled up on his bed and facing away from the door. She could see how frustrated and restless he was. As she came closer, she saw him recognize her existence and, in response, he pulled his blankets up to his ears. He had visibly painful and violent scars covering his chest and back. Hermione could see the muscles in his shoulders and back twitching with anxiety. She sat on the edge his bed behind him and began to gently massage his back.

"Hi Draco. I'm here to see you today." She felt him jump at her touch but he was still seemingly trapped in his own mind. His eyes were closed but she could see his pupils jumping violently in his head. He looked like he was trapped in a personal hell. It seemed repetitive. His moods always changed in the same ways at the same time. It would always escalate too quickly and he always ended up hysterical. She had been trying now for over a month to break through his mental blocks with Legilimency, with no such luck. Draco Malfoy was a powerful wizard who seemed to be trapped in his own mental defenses. The nurses at St. Mungo's seemed to have stopped trying to release him. To be fair, Draco seemed to be fighting it. None of them have achieved nearly a fraction of the progress that Hermione had. Hermione was rather proud of that, although she still had not told anyone other than Professor McGonagall that she was visiting him and that was only because her Professor had witnessed Draco's emotionally influenced explosion of power. Hermione doubted that he had been able to control the extent of the blast, but he had saved her life as well as Luna's because of it. He had murdered his aunt to protect her- the Mudblood. Dolohov had been blown away by the force of it, directly into a circle of Aurors. How gloriously convenient. She wanted to know why. Hermione felt a shuddering sigh escape her chest, eyes focused on the ruffled blonde hair at the base of his neck. Draco began to pull away from her touch. She removed her wand from her coat pocket and tapped her fingers in a rhythm on his upper arm. The rhythm got and kept his attention. He still did not look at her but he repeated the rhythm back to her on her wrist.

"Draco, tap twice if you can hear me." Her lips twitched into a smirk as he hastily responded.

 _He is very eager today. Professor McGonagall is right. There is a definite change in his demeanor. I need to get him out of here before they get him addicted to their sedatives, indefinitely._

Hermione was desperate to know what had stirred his behavior during the Battle of Hogwarts. And during the Quidditch World Cup. She felt bound to him, but not in a restrictive way but instead comforting. Which made absolutely no conceivable sense to her since he was raised to _hate HER_. Hermione needed the answers. She pulled Draco so he was now facing her. He had opened his eyes and they had a glimmering sheen in them, making them appear faintly clouded over. She felt his hand grasp hers tightly and a smile blossomed on his lips. Today may be the day.

* * *

 _He had been looking for her for what felt like years. Draco ran a raw, bloody hand through his hair and smearing it with dried blood. He felt weak. He was trapped in Hogwarts. He had woken up alone in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, alone and more than a little banged up. He was sprinting through the castle, screaming her name. "HERMIONEE!" He could hear the war raging but he could not find it. He could not find her and it was driving him mad. What had happened?! The last that he could remember was Dolohov breaking into and taking control of his mind. He remembered Dolohov in the process of having him murder Hermione and he remembered being in a remarkable amount amount of pain, but then nothing. **Oh god what if i killed her**. Draco was growing more and more desperate. He found himself rocking back and forth at times, too depressed to see the repetition. Sometimes, he swore that he could hear her voice and feel her touching him. It was agonizing. He felt like he was going insane. It had been months since he had seen another human being but he could not leave the grounds. The empty, chilling battle grounds of the Second Wizard War. **I'm a ghost!** He tripped over a large chunk of limestone and fell hard to the cold, blood stained floor. For fucks sake, most of the bodies were still there. He was surrounding by rotting, stinking corpses. There were multiple clouds of flies and other insects gathering for this harvest. He had to get out! He suddenly felt hands touching his shoulders and jumped, but then he heard her voice.  
_

 ** _"Hi Draco. I'm here to see you today."_** _He was so confused. Where the hell is she?! He was blind to her! He felt her drumming her fingers in a pattern. He threw his arm out, grasping at hope and grabbing a wrist. He repeated the pattern on the invisible wrist. At this point, what could it hurt him to talk to someone who is not there. He figured he was already past that point.  
_

 ** _"Draco, tap twice if you can hear_ _me."_** _He tapped twice. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist and he pulled upwards. He thought he had already been standing. Draco sighed nervously. He felt hair tickling his nose. He smelled honey and vanilla and gasped. She is here. **Hermione!**  
_

 ** _"I am going to check you out of here, okay? You have to stay calm and trust me, Draco. I am going to help you."_** _Draco looked around him frantically. The only thing he could see was the destroyed castle and surrounding decay. He couldn't even hear the bugs. He fell back onto the ground and felt another body topple over on top of him. Above him could only see a large gathering of crows circling above him, but he could feel her breath tickling his ear. He took in a sharp breath and tried to sit up more. The invisible Hermione held him to the ground. The crows circled closer, a few sitting feet from him and staring at him with their beady little eyes. He couldn't breathe. He was hallucinating. He will die here! He could no longer focus on his fear as a soft pair of lips latched onto his own. He tasted raspberries and dark chocolate and felt a chill running down his spine. His body grew warm and he felt a surge of power release inside of him. He wrapped his arms around the perfect body on top of him and kissed her back hard._ _  
_

* * *

Hermione had not expected Malfoy to respond as strongly as he had. She was mainly just hoping that she would not put him in a state of panic or rage. She had not even been sure he knew it was her kissing him. This witch had not witnessed the former death eater show this much emotion since the Quidditch World Cup, and that was still rather limited. She felt Draco's arms tighten around her and with a squeak of surprise on her part, he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue tenderly explore her mouth. She felt a tickle below her belly button and pulled away from him. She looked at his face and was surprised to see him staring back into her eyes, aware and present.

"Welcome back, Malfoy. I guess we are even now." Hermione beamed at the wizard sitting before her. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his scruffy, unkempt beard. Despite being a much darker blond than his hair, the facial hair suited the man. The gold in his beard made his eyes pop out brilliantly and Hermione was finding herself lost in them. _Careful, Granger. He was the enemy. Its like when nurses fall in love with their patients.._ Hermione tried to rationalize in her head. Draco leaned in closer to her. "I didn't kill you.." He whispered, stroking cheek as he stared at her as if she would disappear if he blinked. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. She had thought that was what was happening when he had found her. He had been under the Imperius curse. It was Dolohov, it had to have been. That is when Malfoy had begun to act more unpredictable and then went to find her. Dolohov screamed at Draco to kill her and Draco had instead had an uncontrollable magical outburst caused by his strong emotions that were against killing her. She had thought he was dead when he fell to the ground, all of the blood pouring out his nose. Now here they were, Draco holding Hermione in a way that even Ron had never touched her. He seemed entranced and content just to be there. She was getting a bad charlie horse in her thigh and hastily stood up. Draco stood with her and glanced around his small room, crinkling his nose.

"Where am I? I thought I was still at Hogwarts-" Draco's eyes widened and he withheld the rest of that memory from her. "What is this, Granger?" He asked her. Hermione grasped his arms to still him. "You suffered extreme magical exhaustion while you were fighting off Dolohov. I thought you had died at first. Then you woke up and never really came to. You were at Hogwarts?" Hermione furrowed her brows curiously. "Were you dreaming?" Draco accidentally let out a low whine and closed his eyes. "It felt so real. I could _smell, taste_ death." He shuddered and reevaluated his room, now showing approval. He looked back to her. "You haven't answered where I am.." Hermione sighed and stepped back from him.

"You are in the mental ward at St. Mungo's. You were sent up here from level one because you assaulted anyone who touched you. You certainly seemed trapped in the war. They have been keeping you heavily sedated this last month." Draco paled drastically. "How long have I been in here, Granger?" He barked at her. Hermione flinched at the more characteristic way he asked her this question. She scratched at his beard. "About 2 months. The war ended today 2 months ago. Voldemort was killed." Hermione paused and took a moment to open the curtain of his barred window. He needed a little fresh air. Draco sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. His head snapped back to Hermione. "Do you know if my father will be sentenced to life in Azkaban? What about my mother? What is happening to them?" His eyes begged her for good news and he knew before she had even a moment to erase the memory from her head. Hermione stared solemnly back at him to confirm the truth. His heart shattered into a million pieces. His parents were dead. Most of his family- dead. Draco felt his stomach turn and he rushed to the trash bin by his down and dry heaved. His mothers death had been disgusting and humiliating. His eyes stung. Hermione softened once more and sat next to him on his bed. She leaned into his side and wrapped her right arm around him. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered, and he could tell she was praying he would be himself and throw that back into her face. He didn't have any more energy in his life to insult her again.

He put his arm around her as well and sat with her silently. He was just grateful for her presence. He inhaled slowly, exhaled. "When can I go home?" He felt Hermione breathe in a sharp breath and he began to feel an impending doom settling around him. "Mal-Draco," She had called him Draco. . "When the war ended, because of the torture and other illegal activity that occurred on Malfoy Manor property, the Ministry of Magic confiscated the entire fortune as evidence." She quoted evidence in the air. "Really, I think because of what had happened when you were committed they legally took your rights and your money. Nobody was fighting for you and they took it with barely a word." Draco sat with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. He did not think this was ever a possibility. The Ministry should not have been able to find that money. He had not prepared for this outcome. He was alive, but everyone who had ever cared for him was dead, and he realized all in this moment how much he had relied on other people. He barely felt Hermione's gentle strokes on his back. "I can check you out of here. Would you want to stay with me in my flat?" Draco turned to look in her eyes. "I would appreciate it quite a bit.." He admitted to her. She gave him a tight squeeze and beckoned him up.

"Let's get out of here. There is a lot we need to talk about."

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still most certainly not J.K. Rowling.

So my glorious readers, please give me some reviews. Otherwise I feel I may lose my motivation. I do very, very much appreciate the follows. I feel the love! But I need opinions on the plot direction.

OOC

Chapter 4

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat still as stone after the verdict had been reached. He was not going to Azkaban. Worse. He was exiled to live in the Muggle world for one year. Until that year was up without incident, he would not receive his inheritance or his wand back. The former death eater was at a loss for what to do now. He had lost everyone he had ever been close to from this war. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Ever since he had been released from St. Mungo's, he had been staying with Hermione Granger. They had a small one bedroom in London. It was a month to month lease. He had been sleeping on the fold out sofa for a couple of weeks now.

Draco opened his eyes to see himself sitting in a empty courtroom, save for Granger, who was quietly waiting for him. People had stared intensely at them both during the trail. This was certain to be in the news. Death eater defended by Muggle born female. It was Granger speaking on his behalf that had saved him from permanent exile or Azkaban. He had not killed any innocent people. The only reason he was being exiled was punishment for his parents crimes. His dead parents. He felt sick. They left.

He had 24 hours before he had to turn in his wand. Draco's stomach was twisting itself into knots, he was certain. This was unfair. As he went apparate, there was flash of smooth wood and he wilted. _They can't take away my wand!_ He thought angrily. He flicked his wrist and felt a familiar tug at his navel. He spun and when he had stopped spinning he saw Hermione sitting on his bed, appearing to be contemplating. He wondered what. Over the last couple of weeks, things had been very detached between the two of them. Frankly, that was much more normal for them. He was still a little embarrassed by how frantic he had become during the battle. He had betrayed his family to chase after her. He killed his mothers sister, Bellatrix. He practically killed his parents by his own hand the second he chose to turn against the Dark Lord. Maybe the ministry knew that he hadn't changed all that much at all. They knew it was all because of Hermione. Draco should have been murdered with his family. He wandered over and plopped down not-so-gracefully next to her. Hermione barely seemed to notice. Then, her head popped up and her eyes met his own.

"We need to move at least 5 miles south to be in true muggle territory. Have you ever had a job, Malfoy? Like during the summer- No?" Draco seemed shocked by her question. She shook her head. "Nothing? Really? Fffuu-" Hermione grumbled to herself. "You are such a brat. You're lucky that I owe you." He furrowed his brows at her in confusion. "You don't owe me anything, Granger." He told her plainly and sincerely, feeling anxiety fluttering in his chest. He couldn't help gazing down briefly at her soft, plump lips. He had not forgotten her kiss. He nearly melted as she leaned in a tad closer but his pure blood upbringing allowed him to maintain composure.

"I feel like I owe you twice. Don't start arguing with me about how I feel because you won't win. Just help me pack our things, I have already put in 30 days notice. Although, I suppose I could Obliviate them if I really need to..." Hermione trailed off and Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. Does that mean she is going with him. "Wh-Wha-Wait! What about Hogwarts? Didn't your Head of House grant you permission to repeat your seventh year?!" He stammered out. The witch stopped mumbling to herself and gently grasped his hand in her own. "I don't think I could live with myself if I just left Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, alone in the Muggle world so I could go do extra credit. I'm tired. Every year at Hogwarts leaves me with less. I don't know how to recover from it anymore.." Her divine green eyes were steel but her lips twitched into a smile. "Teaching you how to survive in the Muggle world sounds a bit more challenging and I do love a challenge." She swooned and mock dropped into his arms. Draco had no idea what she was doing but he was becoming very flustered.

Hermione giggled and got to her feet. "Malfoy, you need to relax. All of this pure blood supremacy shit left you wound pretty tight. Actually, wait here. I have an idea." Draco watched her walk into her bedroom and return from the room, carrying a tie dyed backpack into the kitchen. His right eyebrow twitched up.

"Granger, what on earth is that hideous thing?" He heard her chuckle behind the wall then took in a breath and coughed. There was an strange odor in the flat. Draco followed after her into the kitchen. By the sink, she had some sort of vase, with maybe a strange type of draining mechanism. The contraption made no sense to him. He saw her place it under the faucet for a moment. Hermione placed 'vase' on the counter and turned to face him.

"This is something I normally only do when I am studying-" Hermione paused to pull a small, silver circular object out of the front pocket of the hideous bag. She removed the top piece and inside was filled to the top with a fine, green type of herb. Draco got a huge whiff of the unidentified odor and determined it was from that herb in question. "Is this for a potion? It smells awful!" He plugged his nose and she rolled her eyes. "You are such a prude, Malfoy." She snorted and Draco felt heat rise to the tops of his ears. _Did the biggest teachers pet in the history of civilization just call me a prude?!_ He felt a jolt of anger at the unexpected insult. The bushy haired young woman smirked back. "That's okay, everyone has a first time for something."

Hermione began to pick up the green herb and packing it into the stem type of object connected to the vase. Draco moved in closer, hopping back to sit on the counter next to her. He watched her perform the task easily, like she had done it a thousand times. She took out her wand.

"Incendio." She held the tip of her wand to the green and slowly but deeply inhaled. He watched the water bubble inside of it and when she removed her mouth from the top, she exhaled a massive cloud. He covered his nose and began to swat the smoke away from him. She came around and hopped up onto the counter next to him. She started to hand the contraption to him. Draco quickly rejected.

"I still don't even know what in the bloody hell that is!" He sputtered and shifted away from her slightly. He had no idea how to respond. This strangle _muggle_ behavior was foreign to him. He felt her fingers on his bicep and he experienced what he could only describe as tiny wings under his naval. Hermione flashed him a cheeky grin. "I will explain. This," She picked up the vase. "Is called a bong." She then picks up the circular, silver object. " _This_ is called a grinder." She drops that back onto the counter. "And what I'm smoking is called Marijuana. It is a milder version of what Native Americans in North America smoke to have visions, I think it is called P-Don't worry, Draco.. This won't give you visions." Draco exhaled. Hermione gently placed the bong in his hands. "Now, hit that." Draco gave the device a very weary look.

 _Never that; my minds for sure shady_

 _Pure Hades, Rev X Steady couldn't endure to save me_

"This feels like such a muggle thing to do." He muttered, earning a glare from the witch beside him. He pulled his wand from his robes and lit the bowl. He inhaled just as she had, and coughed so hard that he turned purple. His eyes dropped. "Shit.." He whispered, feeling the effects creeping in fast. He handed the bong back to Hermione and fell back on his bed. She laughed. "One hit, quitter." He gave her the bird with a slight smile. He felt warm and tingly inside. He really just wanted to eat crisps and cuddle. Weird. He has never felt like doing either of those. Hermione was still snorting at his behavior. She took another hit and then bent in close. Their lips touched and a spark of electricity shot through his body. He felt her exhaling into his mouth and took advantage of her. She gasped when they separated while he laughed smoke. His eyes grew heavier. She stared at him steadily with a peculiar face, then rolled her eyes and smiling.

"We need snacks!"

Hermione stood up and went to the cupboard to grab some crisps and firewhiskey. Draco rolled around his bed, looking for the thing she called a telly-viz-zun remote. He sat up and forgot what he was looking for. Apparently, Hermione had found it because the picture was on and it was some strange show about lady obsessed with her _class_ and she was annoying so it was hilarious. He associated her in his head with parents and laughed softly at the irony. He felt a small arm around his waist, a bag of crisps fall in his lap, and she handed him his firewhiskey. In that moment, Draco could not have been anymore willing. And hungry.

They leaned into each other against the back of the couch, watching the pictures dance on the tv. He crunched into the crisp and moaned in delight. The crunchy treat tasted of salt and vinegar.

"Mione, what a fantastic choice in snack." Draco stretched out beside Hermione, feeling a glowing warmth in his chest. He understood what the warmth meant. His heart recognized that his soul mate was with him. Back in 4th year, he had been obsessed with trying to understand his spontaneous crush on Granger that year.

It had taken him a couple of months to find a book that he could relate his feelings too. He assumed that he had been cursed by dark magic and had been desperately researching love spells and potions, struggling to find his answer. Eventually, he gave up on his cursed theory. During a particular day, whilst the second trial of the Triwizard Tournament was happening, he snuck into the restricted section of the library. He walked the aisles, brushing the books he passed gently with his finger tips. Then, he saw one that caught his attention. _Ars Lineage et Purebloods anima Mate_. Draco recognized the Latin words and snatched the very old, and very dusty book off of the shelf and rushed back down to the Slytherin dormitory. By the time he had arrived, he was flushed and sweating.

Once in his room, he cracked the book open. It exuded a smell of honey, vanilla, and cherries and he felt a gentle pull at his naval. He tried to ignore the feeling as he scanned the tattered pages desperately looking for the answers to his recent behavior.  
 _Such as risking his own well-being to save that Know-it-all mudblood Granger._ He thought.

 _In old wizarding families lives a special type of magic. Purebloods are in a particular situation. Often, when faced with few acceptable options, Pureblood families would choose to stay married within their own bloodline, most often wedding their first cousin and having children with them. Inbreeding is a poisonous trap that leaves dark stains in the Lineage. Many of the families that had practiced inbreeding had doubled their rate of mental inequality, as well as producing Squibs or mental instability._ Draco crinkled his nose in disgust and scanned ahead until another line caught his attention.

 _Due to Pureblood wizards all having connection within their families, this does not limit the soul mate to Pure lineage. A soul mate must only have a vast and powerful magical capability, regardless of whether they are Pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn._

 _Well, Granger certainly is strong. I rather fight with Potter or Weasel than stand against her._ He continued reading.

 _The Pureblood witch or wizard can begin to exhibit strong emotion and attachment for their mate between the ages of 13-16, usually at the onset of puberty. By the time the Pureblood reaches adulthood, their soul mate is the focus of their heart and, if all goes well, the connection of the heart may begin._

 _The connection of the heart is an extremely delicate process. If rejected during the process, the Pureblood witch or wizard is unlikely to survive, whereas the recipient may survive lightly scathed. The connection of the heart is complete once that love is consummated by the two joined. That connection is stronger than the power of the Imperius curse._  
 _The first symptoms of this fated connection often are the symptoms that alert the Pureblood as to whom their other half is to be. Usually this begins with vivid, sometimes erotic dreams._ Draco blushed. _Soon, the Pureblood will begin to obsess over their future mate. This time is most often when courting begins._ He wilted slightly at that, not fully understanding why. He had gone into this research to find a cure, not to continue with this silliness. He placed the book down on his bedside table and laid down on his bed, glowering up at the ceiling. Those had not been the answers he had been looking for, in fact, they were definitely the opposite. All signs pointed to Granger so far. He couldn't make any sense of it in his head. And how would he have acquired a soul mate? Nobody had ever told him of that.

He should continue researching the subject, but for the moment he was much too frustrated. His heart was pounding. _Is this the reason that I lost my head and went to find Granger at the Quidditch Cup? I could barely control myself. My father thought I had gone home.._ Draco rolled into his stomach and buried his face in his arms. He was, most certainly, going insane and this particular situation was going to be the end of him.

Draco awoke to darkness. He sat up and quickly glanced around himself. He was back in Granger's flat, on the sofa bed. He was covered with the sheet. He saw her a few feet from the couch, slouched over her dining table and a few muggle papers. The sleepy Slytherin got to his feet and wandered over to her. He noticed various half full boxes around them and other clutter. It seemed like she had started packing after he had fallen asleep. She had been looking for a suitable flat for the two of them. He smiled. Before he realized what he was doing, he was gently lifting her into his arms and was carrying her to her bedroom. Her room seemed to already be mostly packed up and ready to go. Her bed unmade. He suppressed a chuckle and gently placed her down. She stirred for a moment and he thought nervously that she would catch him in the act, but she settled back down quickly.

Draco wanted to bend down and kiss more than anything at that moment, but he knew better. Instead he returned to his own bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

A: I know I made Hermione a stoner. I have no guilt. Don't worry, it will get better

Reviews please!


	5. Information For My Beloved Followers

AN:

I apologize for the lack of update. The good news is that I am nearing the end of this next chapter and it will be one of the longer ones. The unfortunate news is that I don't have internet anymore and I cannot download the chapter from my phone. Hopefully later today I will be able to access internet and post the chapter. If not today, expect it by Wednesday.

This next chapter will be substantially better written than the last four, which I will be editing in the near future to improve the quality and the plot.

Thank you for your patience and I am sorry that this is not a chapter! Don't worry! It will be a good one ;)

Sincerely,

Your slacker of a writer.


	6. The Official and Long Awaited Chapter 5

AN: Let me begin by saying how SORRY I am for how long this chapter took for me to post. Thank you all so so much for your patience! I wanted to put a LOT more effort into this chapter than I had to the last four. I will most certainly be editing the other chapters asap and adding much more depth. I am currently writing using evernote on my goddamn Android which SUCKS because it is changing every other goddamn word I write so it takes me 20 times longer to write at the moment. Seriously, I'm going ape shit right now even writing this note...D:  
Thank you all once more and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I wish I was as gifted as J.K. Rowling but alas, I am not.

.

Hermione awoke confused and a tad hung over. They-well mainly she-had finished the firewhiskey. She had definitely needed it, though Draco probably more than her. Draco had passed out rather early, but she had stayed up long after to him to pack up. That was her own fault for getting him stoned. She snickered to herself. He was going to be fun to teach and she certainly hadn't expected him to be so easy to sway in her direction. It was rather refreshing to see this side of Draco. She thought after the Battle of Hogwarts that maybe he had just become a bit scattered due to the torture that he and his parents had suffered near the end of the war. She really thought he might have lost it, chasing after her the way he did and practically confessing his love to her. He had seemed to have calmed down a lot since she had brought him home with her and was much more his old self, though substantially politer and maybe a tad bit playful. That was a little odd at times. Now, she was only confused as to how she had gotten to her bed. The last thing she remembered was checking out some flats for rent and she could have sworn she fell asleep at the table. Strange.

She wandered into the living room, Draco's bed disheveled but empty. She heard the shower running. Showing him, a pure-blood wizard who had never stepped foot into the Muggle world, how to use a basic shower had been amusing to say the least. The former death eater had no idea how to function for the first few days. Hermione had felt like she was teaching a well-mannered toddler survival skills. Everything was new to him. She couldn't imagine _not_ growing up exposed to anything like it. And he had been rich, which made it so much worse. As he had begun to feel more himself, he was certainly acting more himself. He still was very different though, so much more polite to her, although still essentially snotty. She had always wondered why he had protected her the summer before 4th year. Now he had protected her again, but on a much larger scale. He had _switched sides_. His family was dead because of him. _Well, they were death eaters so really that was their own fault.. They could have died at any moment. Voldemort had only be using them as leverage over him._ Hermione frowned as she began to tidy up and finishing packing the living room.

Not long after she had finished packing, the water stopped and, soon after, Draco opened the door. He peered out and caught her eyes. "Morning, Granger." She blinked. _Had he blushed?_ She thought as she noticed he had looked flushed for a moment before his skin faded back to normal. She felt a familar, yet still strange, pull in her chest. He was wearing the muggle clothes that she had purchased for him, a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans and a plain green t-shirt. The green was the same green associated with his house. She thought it would be a safe bet. Hermione turned back to her packing. "Good morning, Draco." She saw his cheeks turn pink once more before he turned his head. She went back to packing.

"Would you like some help?" He asked her and she jumped when she turned and see him next to her. A moment ago, he was across the room. Tricky bastard. Hermione stood up straight and brushed herself off. "We need to leave soon, unfortunately. Kingsley said you needed to arrive at approximately 12:10pm. Don't forget about your wand."She reminded him softly. She watched his expression of intrigue quickly turn into a scowl. He looked back up at her.

"I don't want to give them my wand.." He admitted in a soft tone of voice. "I've never lived without magic.. I don-" His words cut off as he turned away from her. She could hear his grumbles as he stomped back to the couch and flopped face down onto it. Hermione followed and sat down next to him.

"They aren't trying to take everything away from you, Draco," She heard a loud snort in disagreement and chose to ignore it. "They are trying to teach you. Reform you, somewhat. The ministry wants you to spend time in Muggle society so that you will sympathise with them and stop following your father's path." Draco flipped over and glowered up at her.  
"I, quite obviously, fucked off the future that my father had planned for me. I don't see what more they want to prove. I get it. I had to _kill_ my mothers sister. Bellatrix helped turn me into the wizard I am today. Really, she taught me everything I know." Hermione could of barely repress a look of horror. Draco quickly sat up and took her left arm in his hand. He turned her arm over and traced the ugly scar engraved into her flesh. **Mudblood**. He looked back into her eyes.

"That doesn't mean she was a good person though, and I damn well know that.. Just because she was my aunt does not mean I liked her all that much. It _killed_ me when the Snatchers brought you lot into our home. And when she did this.." He finally released Hermione's arm and she gingerly brought the arm back, absentmindedly tracing the letters. "I knew then I was going to be the one to kill her." Draco nodded at her as she stated back at him, eyes wide. "You have to truly mean those curses.. That is the only time one had worked properly for me." His eyes darkened visibly. "I killed her. He killed the rest of my family. Even when I try and do the right thing, I am punished.." He trailed off, seemingly lost in the pattern of the sofa. Hermione flinched at the conviction and bitterness in his words. She took a deep breathe and stood to her feet. She put her hand out to him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry.. We do have to go. Come with me. Maybe I can show you that there can be good from this. Just let me show you."

Draco felt a little too exposed in that moment. He was, in fact, feeling very agitated. The pale haired Slytherin knew that this was the best route he could take at this time, but he did not even want to leave the flat. The day was already too much. Too suffocating. He was about to lose bloody _everything_ he has ever know and now he had revealed so many true feelings. The truth is that all of these confessions were making him want to throw up. He wasn't sure if the reason was because he was overwhelmed or because he was scared of rejection.

 _She probably wouldn't be still waiting for you, or even offering to help you, if she was going to tell you to sod off.._ He reminded himself, suddenly noticing a right squeeze on his shoulder and looking up into gentle eyes.

"We really do need to go." She said, putting her hand out to him again and this time he took it. They walked over to the fireplace. Hermione took a handful of floo powder and tossed into the active fireplace. The flames became emerald green. They stepped inside.  
.

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic just a tad late. The time on the massive clock ahead of them said 12:15pm. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood near them with a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you. People were beginning to..wonder. Now, follow me so we may get this over with."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco bristle. Before she had realized what she was doing, she grabbed his hand in her own. She felt him stiffen, but then he relaxed rather quickly and gently squeezed her hand back. She glanced over as they followed Kingsley. His hair had grown rather long and grazed his shoulders, wisps of white blonde hanging into his grey eyes. He had lost weight over the last couple of years and had aged considerably due to the stress he had undergone. His features were sharper than they used to be due to the weight loss, however that only seemed to accentuate his eyes more. She noticed that his eyes tended to change color. When she had brought him home, they seemed a bright blue, but today they had darkened into a stormy grey. She thought that maybe they seemed to flow with his emotions.

 _He really is quite good looking despite that.._ She thought to herself, before coming to an abrupt halt and almost walking directly into the Minister for Magic.

"We are will be going to the 2nd level so don't get to comfortable. And be sure to be aware of your surroundings." Kingsley stated as they entered the lift. Before the doors closed, a hoard of flying memo's flew on as well. There were at least twenty of them fluttering about. Hermione had forgotten how dreadfully annoying these things were and found herself backed up against Draco. They were both in the corner, heads down. She felt his chest rising and falling against her back. His heart was racing. Once they arrived to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the three rushed out and two of the memo's followed, continuing to their destinations. They continued to follow the Minister and Hermione was surprised to feel a Quidditch calloused hand grasp her own once more. She felt a warmth in her stomach and suppressed a smile.

.

Kingsley stopped at the Auror Headquarters. Draco wasn't sure what was funnier, the fact that they had decided aurors needed to be involved in his punishment for his parents crimes or the fact that he was holding the hand of a Muggleborn witch and that was all he could think about. He had liked her for years. This was great. At the moment, the fact that he was about to hand over his wand and really his entire life did not matter whatsoever. He was giddy. Luckily, his upbringing kept his face stoic and void of emotion. That was probably best as they entered the department. There was a long, sturdy oak table in the exact middle of the large room. He recognized a few of them, unfortunately two were Potter and Weasel. Weasley had already noticed their connected hands and Draco quickly detached. This was not the time for a dramatic display from the impulsive Gryffindor. His face was already a deep, cherry red. Draco noticed the extensive scarring on the redheads face and arms. _Poor bloke..I wonder who got to him._ Potter did not seem to notice their hands but he did seem a bit perturbed by the fact that their female friend had accompanied him. The Slytherin took a seat near the end of the table as Kingsley collected a few papers from the opposite end, where a majority of the Aurors resided. Hermione had parted and seemed to be having a quiet and heated discussion with the other two members of the Golden Trio. He stare down at the Oak, becoming lost in its swirly depth.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," He looked up, only a bit unnerved at the use of his full name. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before him, a small stack of papers in hand. Draco noticed that Hermione had settled herself a few seats away but still she was the closest to him.

"Yes, Minister?" He asked impatiently, hands grasping his wand under the table and unconsciously memorizing its shape and texture, for he knew that this was it.

"Mr. Malfoy, please remove your wand and place it in front of you." Draco did so, albeit reluctantly. _This was not fair at all._

"You have been charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore. You are also charged with conspiring to commit most evil deeds at the demand of Lord Voldemort, such as assisting him in invading Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago. Is this correct, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco blanched and nodded his head. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that is still a factor. Nobody forgot about that..but I did not murder that crazy old man, damn it.._

"You were seen fighting on both sides at the Battle of Hogwarts, is this correct?" Draco shook his head.

"No, Minister." Kingsley looked deep into his eyes and Draco could feel prodding in his mind. He let down his barriers. It would be better to just let the wizard see what had transpired for himself. He looked back at Hermione and caught her staring at him. She blushed and then smiled at him. He felt his mouth twitch up and turned back to the Minister abruptly. He felt Kingsley exit his mind and looked up to see the seasoned Auror eying him curiously and possibly a bit amused. The Minister shook off the expression hastily, before the rest of them noticed, and cleared his throat.

"Because of your change in allegience, the fact that you have _not_ committed murder of any innocents," Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter and Weasley pop up in surprise. "And your age, it is determined that you will be exiled from the Wizard world for a full year. The year begins today. You will be expected to live in the Muggle world during this time period. Also, during this year, you will relinquish your wand to the Ministry and you are not allowed to perform any magic until your year is up. There will be a trace placed on you, the same as on underage wizards, to be sure that you do not break this rule. Any breach in this time period will result in one year in Azkaban prison." Draco felt a cold chill up his spine.

 _This is demeaning._. _To strip me of my magic is like stripping me naked and chucking me into the forbidden forest with the bloody spiders!_

 _"You will be accompanied by another." Draco lifted his head up in confusion. Shit, isn't Granger-_

"That person will be Hermione Jean Granger." Draco's heart skipped a beat. He saw her stand and come to Kingsley's side. The other Aurors, mainly Weasel, looked flabberghasted.

"You are lucky, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger volunteered to be sure you would be safe and to teach you Muggle ways." Kingsley told him, with a twinkle in his eye. The older wizard presented him with a piece of parchment.

"The two of you only need to touch your wands to this parchment and you two will be bound for the year, rather you will be bound to her."

"That way you can't go rogue, _Malfoy_." He heard Weasley snarl. Kingsley flared down the table at the ginger and all was silent. Hermione and him lifted their wands and touched the parchment. The parchment glowed brightly and two signatures appeared at the bottom before rolling itself up. Kingsley pocketed it and placed another before Draco.

"This parchment is a contract staying that when you complete the year, you may return to the Wizarding World and receive your inheritance and we will return your wand. This will be on record so if there are major changes in the Ministry during this time, your property and possessions will remain untouched and protected until the year is up." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What about after the year? What if I can't return day of? Do I lose everything?" Kingsley smiled and shook his head.

"There is a grace period of two weeks for you to return. If you do not, then that is on you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and touched his wand to the parchment. It glowed the same as the other, although as it rolled up it also flew into a file cabinet across the room.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. Good luck to you." Draco got to his feet and gave the Minister a firm handshake.

"See you in one year, Minister."

.

Ron had been utterly _irate_. Hermione sent Draco to sit outside and wait for her while she argued with her two best friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, 'MIONE?!" Ron roared at her, pacing the floor frantically. Harry had his head in his hands. Needless to say, they were both pretty peeved.

"I'm thinking, _Ronald,_ that Draco Malfoy saved my life during the Battle and you know what, that wasn't the first time he has done that!" The boys heads flew up.

"When has Malfoy ever saved you before?!" Harry exclaimed. Ron nodded his head vigorously, confusion and frustration dancing in his eyes. Hermione huffed and say down.

"Do you remember the Quidditch World Cup?" They both nodded.

 _"Well, you remember when the death eaters attacked and we were separated. I was running and ran right into Malfoy. He grabbed me, against my will at that time, and took me with him in the opposite direction. I had been heading straight for a large group of them. I fought him but he managed to convince me that he was helping me, not taking me to them like I had thought. Draco hid me from them. We witnessed the torture and murder of a Muggle family that had unfortunately lived near the grounds. He made sure that I was not seen." She witheld the part about him holding her as she sobbed in terror. Harry and Ron were staring at her, horrified. Hermione turned to focus her attention on Harry specifically. "I owe him. And he told me I do not, but I feel I do. Both times were at great risk to himself and his family. In fact, his mother and father were murdered this time. He also killed Bellatrix Lestrange when she was trying to kill me. He also fought off the Imperius curse when Dolohov tried to kill me, so I think I know what I'm doing. He needs me_ to help _him_ now and I am going to. END OF DISCUSSION, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" She shouted as Ron began to disagree. The man turned beet red and backed away hastily while the furious witch fumed.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Quidditch Cup years ago?" Harry asked her. She could see his forehead crinkle up as he tried to piece it all together. She could tell that this was way too much for them both.

"I was going to, but he had asked me not to tell anyone." Hermione could tell that Harry was beginning to accept it. Ron on the other hand..

"How do you know he didn't just plant these memories in your head? He is a _DEATH EATER_ , Hermione! He has the dark mark! HE TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE AND HE HELPED VOLDEMORT ATTACK HOGWARTS!You are STUPID to believe that he had changed-" Hermione was absolutely livid. She got to get feet and stormed up to Ron, placing her nose an inch from his own. Harry had intelligiently backed away and covered his ears.

"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I AM STUPID, RONALD?!" Ron was frantically trying to back away from her but he could not move fast enough as she chased him across the room. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU DAFT GIT! I AM BETTER AT OCCLUMENCY THAN YOU WILL EVER BE SO DON'T YOU DAAAARE UNDERESTIMATE ME AND TELL ME I AM STUPID AGAIN!" Ron was pale as he pressed his back flat against the far wall, Hermione seething in his face and her bushy hair crackling with enraged magical energy. Harry tapped her on the shoulder hesitantly and she spun around to face him. He immediately backed up a few feet.

"'Mione.. I am in your corner. Please don't hex me. Feel free to hex Ron though..." Ron balked at Harry from behind her for throwing him under the bus, letting out a terrified and slightly pathetic squeak. Hermione calmed herself.

"I did want to ask though.. What are you planning on doing? I thought you would be returning to Hogwarts to finish school. I can't imagine it is easy for you to choose not to." Hermione sighed and approached Harry with a wary shine to her eye.

"Every year at Hogwarts has been filled with stress. I know we won the war but, to be honest, I am so bloody tired. It sounds nice to spend a year in the Muggle world, even with Draco Malfoy. In fact, it sounds amusing. I can't take another year of cramming for tests and wondering if there is danger right around the corner waiting for me, some insane man who wants to kill me because I am not from a _pure_ family. I can't do it right now. Professor McGonagall knows what I am doing and she said that I can return the following year if I would like to. I may, but we'll see.." Hermione stepped away from her two best friends and smiled. "I will keep in touch. I'll owl you both when we settle and let you know how I am."

Harry returned her smile and nodded in acceptance. Meanwhile, Ron kept his head down. Her smile fell and she sighed.

"Ron-"

"'Mione, how can you just leave me here to live with _him_. I thought you cared about me. Maybe even lov-" He cut off his sentence there, slowing raising his head to glare at her with glistening eyes. Hermione felt a small twinge of regret, but only a bit. Presently, she had a duty and damn it she had already signed a magical contract. His tears and guilt trips were useless now.

"I have already signed it, this is already happening so I am sorry Ron. I do care about you." She slightly emphasized the _care_ part. It is true she had liked Ron for a while, but after he had dated Lavender Brown she had gotten over him. It appears that he had not gotten over her though. _Well, he lost his chance years ago. We are young. He will be fine._ She told herself, moving towards them again. First, she embraced Harry tightly. "Take care of him. Help him get over this." She whispered to him. Harry nodded back subtly and Hermione turned back to Ron. Ron had disbelief and heartbreak written all over his face. Hermione went to hug him and, surprisingly, he allowed her that but did not embrace her back. She felt something warm and moist on her neck. Hermione released him and backed away. Ron hurriedly wiped a few stray tears from his scarred cheeks and glared at the doors behind her, cheeks flaming in defeat.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. I will be back sooner than you think." She assured her boys. Harry smiled at her.

"Be safe and if anything happens do not hesitate to owl me. And if that git hurts you, I would like to be the first to know." Harry said rather seriously, cracking his knuckles. Hermione laughed and opened the large wooden door.

"I will, I promise."

.

AN: Now, next chapter will be more Draco and Hermione getting to know each other ;D Stay tuned!


End file.
